The objective of the proposed program is to increase the exposure of our minority science students to biomedical research and thereby motivate them to pursue research careers. To this end, enrichment activities are being proposed for members of our science faculty in order to allow them to develop biomedical research capability. Once this is accomplished, these faculty members will be in a position to conduct sponsored research at St. Mary's University thus increasing the visibility of biomedical research at this institution and providing our students with the opportunity to become involved in the research projects. At the same time, enrichment activities proposed for students will allow them to come in contact with successful minority investigators who will serve as role models to our students.